


Gone

by TreeOfTime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin can be selfish, Obi-Wan is hurt emotionally, ROTS didn't end originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan prevented the Empire from rising, but at what emotional cost to themselves? Obi-Wan was unable to handle it
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Gone

Obi-Wan had disappeared.  
After The Team had defeated General Grievous on Utapau and the clones turning against them for some unknown reason except following order, Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to flee to the temple. It was an ongoing massacre that they, without hesitation, jumped into. Only fifty Jedi remained after they managed to push back the clones. _Anakin’s clones._  
For some reason they didn’t want to hurt Anakin, calling him Lord Vader instead. Windu and the remaining Master’s realized it was the Councilors orders. Obi-Wan and Anakin, without hesitation, joined the fight though they were tired, weary, scared, and heartbroken as the Force cried in mourning over its children. They pushed on.  
In that battle, much was revealed, Palpatine was Darth Sidious. The way he spoke, addressed Anakin, promising to save his wife and child, trying to lure him in front of the other Masters… Anakin had been tempted, so scared for his wife and child. Terrified it rocked him to his core. Obi-Wan’s expression had said it all, he had felt betrayed by Anakin’s lies. The Negotiator though took a breath, stood with Anakin, rallying the Master’s, they defeated Sidious at long last. They managed to stop Order 66 but the Force was weeping, only confirming their underlying horror. The Jedi had been nearly wiped out from existence.  
Anakin had tried to speak to Obi-Wan after, exhausted and shaking from lack of sleep and horrible pain from his wounds after escaping the Obi-Wan’s clones. Obi-Wan gently rested a hand onto his shoulder, looked him straight in the eye.  
“Go to Padme. _Go._ ” Anakin hadn’t protested, instead taking a speeder directly home where Padme was waiting for him and held him tight throughout the night.  
When Anakin had returned the next day to help whatever he could, he was swept up in it all, the bodies, of Jedi and Clones, investigations, the news outlets, Senators demanding answers, and basically the whole galaxy turning an eye on them. It hadn’t occurred to Anakin in those pressing times that he hadn’t seen Obi-Wan until the Council meeting a few days later.  
His seat had been empty.  
“Master Obi-Wan was sent to deal with remaining Separatist forces in the Mid and Outer Rim.” That was all Windu said, his eyes looking glazed from pain while his expression was stiff. Yoda looked like he had aged centuries in that time, awfully quiet. The clones had set them all on edge, what were they supposed to do with clones who had chips in their heads, waiting to kill and hunt down the last of the Jedi? The 501st had been incredibly ashamed and horrified at their own actions, Anakin had since day one fighting for their release and the removal of the chips. The Senate had resisted but allowed Kamino to take back the clones for removal of the chips so they could help clean up the Separatist armies. Anakin had heard rumors that Obi-Wan’s clones had disappeared, or a majority, but with the confusion, he had been told Cody and much of his battalion had been killed on Utapau. Obi-Wan remained busy.  
This went over for several months. Obi-Wan was in the Outer Rim, the Mid Rim, back to the Outer Rim investigating possible locations of Sidious and his minions. Dealing with a civil war here or there. Everywhere but Coruscant. Anakin hadn’t heard from him since that night they defeated Sidious. He missed his Master and dearest friend. Whenever he tried to call on his communicator, it said out of range or sent to voicemail. It set Anakin’s nerves on edge. He knew he was alive but why hasn’t he come home?  
It was quickly forgotten when the twins came, Luke and Leia. They were… they were perfect. Anakin had to answer to the Council about that, but they welcomed him as a Master with a firm scolding. He ran from the temple to home to help Padme then back again. In the months after everything and the twins coming into his life, Obi-Wan remained at the back of his mind but was forgotten when a child began to cry or he received a call to help the Jedi.  
“Perhaps its time to go home, to Naboo.” Padme said once the twins had turned six months old. Anakin had almost immediately jumped at the idea before stopping short, perplexed. Padme knew instantly what it was. “You still haven’t heard from Obi-Wan?” Padme asked, her brows furrowed. Anakin could only look at her helplessly, scared. She had set aside the Naboo idea, for now.  
Anakin once again had asked the Council to tell him where he was, and the answer remained empty without details.  
“Where is he?!” Anakin finally snapped after month eight, standing to his feet as he glared at what remained of the Council. Windu glanced at Yoda, who merely closed his eyes and nodded.  
“Master Kenobi has left the Jedi Order.” Windu replied evenly, meeting his gaze evenly as Anakin let out a sharp gasp of horror. “Obi-Wan wished to return to Mandalore to stop Maul and help end the civil unrest.”  
_Satine._  
Anakin had heard about it but Obi-Wan had merely brushed him off, citing Jedi code at him to drive him away by frustration and his quick temper. It had worked perfectly. The next day Obi-Wan had been himself, doing what Obi-Wan did best. His Jedi role. _I should have spoken to him. I should have actually listened instead of thinking about myself. Obi-Wan is hurting and all I’ve done is think about myself this entire time. We were supposed to face Maul, together._ Anakin felt a wave of guilt settle into his stomach, his shoulders slumping.  
“Why hasn’t he answered my calls?” Anakin asked the Council, not missing the glances between those who remained.  
“Kenobi has decided its best if he leave the Jedi behind in its entirety.” Plo Koon supplied gently, looking away as Quinlan Vos ground his jaw, staring daggers into Anakin’s temple off to the side. Quinlan had just become a Master in the Council, fighting tooth and nail to resist but had surrendered when he looked at all the empty chairs. Especially Obi-Wans.  
“He… he wouldn’t do that.” Anakin whispered, in shock as he sat back down, hurt. The Council had said nothing else about it and moved on.  
Once the Council had adjourned, Quinlan had grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side when no one was looking.  
“He left because of you.” Quinlan should have just punched him in the gut because that was how it felt in that moment. “He blamed himself for nearly causing you to Fall. How he denied all your actions and defended you to the Council over the years. He couldn’t handle it. He needed a break.” Anakin could only listen on as Quinlan jammed a finger into his sternum. “A month into dealing with Mandalore, he announced he was leaving and not to tell you. You just had the twins and didn’t bother ask for a few months. The Council doesn’t actually know if he’s there or not, but it has been confirmed Maul is dead. It’s been hush hush though. There are rumors he’s been seen with Commander Cody on Mandalore but other planets as well. We have no clue and he hasn’t been on the top of our priority with the stunts of Sidious, your once future Master.” Quinlan then shoved a comm-link into his hand and walked away, fuming. "Get your head out of your ass and find him!"  
Anakin could only stand there, staring at the comm-link for Force knows how long before he walked to the window in the hall and stared out at the ever-busy planet. All he could think about was Obi-Wan's expression when he realized how Anakin had lied to him for so long and nearly turned to the Dark Side. Anakin finally had the nerve to call the contact selected and who answered left him sucking in a sharp breath.  
“Anakin Skywalker, my, its been a long time.” The now famed bounty hunter Asajj Ventress cooed, smirking at him. Anakin just stared at her before venting a harsh breath.  
“Ventress, are you willing to find someone for me?” Ventress paused, seeming to consider his face and posture before her smirk widened into a grin.  
“You know I’m quite expensive, right?” Ventress purred, amused as she set her hands onto her hips mockingly.  
“I don’t care about the price.” Anakin snapped back, his temper flaring that a nearby Jedi glanced at him nervously, but Anakin ignored him. Ventress snickered now, tilting her head back mockingly.  
“Good, now, who am I hunting?”


End file.
